


Elusive Peanuts

by AceSpaceSTAY



Series: Stray Kids (ft.Allergies) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? allergic reaction, ? maybe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, How Do I Tag, I wrote this in an hour, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Near Death Experiences, Peanut allergy, Please Don't Hate Me, Wow, he's fine, jisung has an allergy, no one dies, not edited we die like men, not quite angst just kinda stressful ig, sorry this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpaceSTAY/pseuds/AceSpaceSTAY
Summary: Jisung is allergic to peanuts.The title sounds really weird, I'm sorry





	Elusive Peanuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, and I wrote it in an hour and a half. I'm really sorry if it's bad, but please tell me if there's anything in this that needs to be fixed. 
> 
> Why is this so stressful omg?!

“Okay guys, five minutes before we need to get ready for dance practice.” Chan said, causing Jisung to look up from where he was eating his ramen, noodles hanging from his mouth. Realising Chan had just spoken with his mouth full, Woojin shot his trademarked look of Disappointed But Not Surprised at the leader. Seeing the look on Woojin’s face, Chan quickly swallowed and apologized for talking with his mouth full, while Jisung and the others snickered at him.

Jisung continued to munch on his ramen, quickly slurping it up while barely even chewing it, and almost choking multiple times, causing Felix to cackle… and then choke on his own food, to which Jisung responded with a cackle of his own.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin called, causing Jisung to look over at him curiously with stuffed cheeks before blinking to acknowledge he was listening to the older boy. “You didn’t get anything weird in your food, did you?”

“No, not that I know of, hyung.” He responded, “why?”

“I think I got a bit of something in my food and wanted to make sure you were okay. I’m scared the food got cross-contaminated,” the taller boy explained, looking relieved that Jisung was okay.

“Thanks for caring about me, hyung!!” Jisung happily said before looking down to finish what was left in his bowl, unaware of the soft smiles his members sent his way.

“Shoot, guys, time to go!” Chan exclaimed after glancing at the clock on the wall. Jisung and the rest of SKZ looked at the clock following Chan’s outburst and scrambled to clean up after realising they were a couple minutes late to leave for practice.

\---

They reached the dance practice room on time and out of breath, but still managed to arrive before the choreographer did. Jisung sat on the ground against a wall to try and catch his breath, but finding himself unable to do so. ‘Maybe I’m just out of shape’ he muses, still trying to breathe properly.

‘Oh god what if there was a peanut in my ramen’ He worries, ‘I might die’ Taking as deep a breath as he can at the moment, he attempts to calm himself, knowing if he got too worked up his brain could make him feel like he was reacting to a peanut. 

Absentmindedly he scratches at a couple places that were itchy, not noticing the hives growing on his skin. ‘Just calm down, Sung, it’s probably nothing.’ he reasoned with himself. ‘Just do a quick check of symptoms to make sure you’re fine.’ He closed his eyes to visualise the checklist and leaned back against the wall. 

‘Hives? Check. Breathing? Difficult.’ Jisung was beginning to panic now, realising he was in fact having an allergic reaction. He could feel his breaths start to become shorter and the sweat dripping down his face. 

“Hyu...ng.” He wheezed, hoping he was loud enough for Chan, or Woojin, or anyone to notice his state and help. When nobody turned their head to look at him, his distress heightened. He could feel his airways slowly closing as his breaths started to become short gasps. The loss of breath doing nothing to help his state of panic as he tilted his head back on the wall in an effort to open his airways more. When he tried to call out once again for help, he couldn’t seem to form words, and in a last ditch effort, grabbed the closest thing to him, and threw it as far and hard as he could. In his weakened state it only managed to go a few meters. 

Hoping that it got anyone’s attention, he let his eyes slip closed as he waited what felt like hours, but was only about 12 seconds for help. ‘I’m going to die like this’ he thought, feeling tears begin to pool underneath his closed eyelids and make their way down his face, leaving salty tracks of sadness, fear, and desperation. 

In his muddled state he didn’t hear the other members in his group calling out his name, Minho ushering the younger ones out of the room, Changbin calling 119, Chan rifling through their bags for his epipens, or Woojin holding him in his lap, softly stroking his hair and whispering calming words to him. He barely jolted when he felt a sharp prick in his outer thigh, signifying that someone had just stabbed him with the epinephrine, and he allowed himself to black out.

 

\------

 

There was too much noise. There was an annoying beeping noise, and the low rumble of people talking. The constant buzz of noise dragged Jisung from his deep sleep, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block the offending light, the sun. He groaned as he finally peeled his eyes open, causing the room to fall silent, save for the stupid beeping noise that had yet to fade into the background. Jisung blinked his eyes a few times to try and focus his eyes on the figures in the room with him. 

“How are you feeling, hyung?” Jisung let his eyes focus on the worried maknae and smiled.

“I’m okay Innie. It’ll take more than that to keep me down.” Jisung responded cheekily. 

“Jisung why didn’t you say anything immediately? The doctors said that if they had been another five minutes, you would have died from asphyxiation.” Chan said, letting worry creep into his tone.

Guiltily, Jisung responded, his cheeks puffed out slightly as he pouted, “I didn’t think it’d end up like this. I thought it'd be mild and would go away after a while. I’m sorry hyung” addressing the other members, “and I’m sorry I worried you all. I’ll tell you next time.” 

With that Woojin pulled them all in for a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! I hope it wasn't all that bad, but I tried. I might revise it or rewrite it another time. I might even make a series of SKZ and kpop members with food allergies because I have them and there aren't enough fics like that and I kinda don't wanna suffer alone


End file.
